Promotional advertising is frequently employed to provide a revenue stream to an application provider or the publisher of content on a computer network such as the Internet. Frequently, the advertisements displayed are ignored or otherwise go unnoticed by the end user of an application in a computer network.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method to provide an incentive for an end user in a computer network to view an advertisement to increase the effectiveness of the advertisement.